Going Through Changes
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: On a regular hunt, the Winchesters meet a young woman named Tori Bailey who helps Dean discover what love really is. Please, please, please R&R!
1. A Normal Day

**Summary: **On a regular hunt, the Winchesters meet a young woman named Tori Bailey who helps Dean discover what love really is. Please, please, please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **This is going to be written in first person (A style I've hardly used) and I'm rating T for now, but by chapter two or three, no doubt there'll be bad language, so it'll change to M. PLEASE REVIEW!

**

* * *

Going Through Changes**

**Chapter One: **A Normal Day

I woke up at seven-thirty in the morning to that beautiful damn sound of the alarm clock beeping, the sound that _everyone _loves more than life itself! See, I can be a sarcastic cow at times and for that I will apologise in advance. It's hardly ever a good quality to have so I'm sorry for that, but anyway, as I was saying I woke up at seven-thirty. It was a Wednesday in early April and I had to be at work at ten o'clock in the diner I worked in, _Brandi's_, owned by my aunt, Brandi Harrison. I lived in Rockwood, Pennsylvania in a tiny house about a ten minute walk from the diner. I did my usual morning routine, brushed my teeth, took a damn relaxing shower, brushed my hair, had my breakfast, brushed my teeth again (I know I'm weird but I have a thing about having fresh breath when I get up), got into my work uniform and then put my hair up into it's usual style, pinned up to the back of my head with a large grip and two bits of the front of my hair by my face. I looked in the mirror to make sure everything looked okay. I'm a size ten, I stand at around five feet and eight inches tall, I have chocolate brown hair and dark blue eyes and my skin is slightly tanned. I adjusted the belt of my pink waitressing dress and pulled it down a little so the skirt was closer to my knees before checking my dark pink shoes. I preferred to wear flats because for a lot of my day I was on my feet, serving guys who, a lot of the time would check me out if I leaned over the table to pour their coffee. I wasn't like my cousin and co-waitress, Fiona; I didn't leave my number for any guy who I found attractive. I'd had three long term relationships, none of which worked out, but I made sure that every time they ended peacefully because I hate things to end badly.

With one final check in the mirror I grabbed my keys and headed out of the house to work. The walk was lovely that morning. There was blossom on the trees, the occasional car passing by, people passing who I knew and greeted and there was a warm breeze drifting through the air. I couldn't help but smile at how gorgeous the world looked today (I know it's a bit slushy but I _love _nature), and as I arrived into work I was in a really good mood…until Fiona spotted me and thrust a mop into my hands before putting a bucket of water down.

"Morning!" She chirped, "Wash the floor."

"Fiona, wait until the poor girl's taken her jacket and bag off."

My aunt was in this morning. For that I was grateful, since she kept Fiona away from me. I didn't hate my cousin; she just annoyed the crap out of me, so usually we were given jobs that didn't really revolve around each other.

"Morning, Aunt Brandi." I said with a smile, hugging my aunt as she came out of the kitchen with the new menus.

"Morning, dear." She said softly, hugging me and kissing my cheek before stroking my cheek tenderly, "You're getting more beautiful by the day, my girl."

"Thank you very much." I replied, kissing my aunt's cheek and moving to the back to take off my beige jacket.

The back room was unusually cold, I noticed as I took off my jacket and bag, shivering as I hung them on the peg, returning to the diner and mopping the floor quickly before we re-opened. We'd had it refurbished, and now the place was light pink and blue, a bit 50s style which I thought was fabulous.

* * *

Three hours into the shift I saw two men walk in, one extremely tall with neck-length brown hair and a frown on his face, and the other a couple of inches shorter with a handsome face, dark blonde hair and a damn cheeky grin on his face. They both wore black suits and sat in one of the booths (table three) near the window. Fiona went to take their order but luckily for me, Aunt Brandi grabbed her hand.

"Could you go and manage the counter for a few minutes just while I make a phone call?"

Fiona scowled and went straight to the counter while I got my notepad and pen out and headed to table three, towards the men who would change my life forever.

-TBC-


	2. Death in the Family

**Summary: **On a regular hunt, the Winchesters meet a young woman named Tori Bailey who helps Dean discover what love really is. Please, please, please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Going Through Changes**

**Chapter Two: Death in the Family**

"Hi, can I take your order?" I asked as I approached table three.

The smaller man looked up at me and his stunning green eyes sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah thanks, Sweetheart…" He replied with a gruff voice, "Uh, what pie have you got?"

The guy with him rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh, we've got cherry, apple, blueberry, key lime and blackberry." I stated, watching his face light up with each flavour mentioned.

"Wow…uh…I'll take apple thanks." He said, winking at me with a seductive grin.

"And anything for you, Honey?" I asked the taller man who smiled sweetly at me.

"Just a salad thanks." He replied, looking up at me with gorgeous brown eyes as I wrote the order down.

"Right, your order won't be long." I said as chirpily as possible before smiling as sweetly as I could, turning and heading for the kitchen to drop off the order before heading back to the counter.

I watched the blonde one eat his pie and he ate it like it was the most precious thing on Earth while the brunette rolled his eyes. I'd seen many a hot guy walk in and out of that place but these two…there was just something so mysterious about them. But within the hour they'd be gone and I'd probably never see them again. Oh, if only I knew what was waiting for me when I got home.

* * *

I didn't notice the creatures in the back yard at first, simply because it was still daylight at five-forty in the evening, and also because I only visited the back yard once or twice a week, I didn't go out there and notice anything usual. As I was told later, and I as I found out later for myself, the creatures preferred darkness. I did the usual things I did when I got home, showered again, settled down in my sweats, made my dinner, ate it, washed up, and then curled up on the sofa with a beer to watch a soap opera or a movie.

I liked _X-Men_. Hugh Jackman is one hot dude, and those muscles…yummy! I had no idea that this would be the last full movie I'd watch for a long time. Had I know I'd have savoured it more _and _my Häagen-Dazs. The movie came to an end and I turned the TV off to see a figure stood behind me.

I jumped out of my damn skin and turned to see my Aunt Brandi stood there.

"Hey, Aunt Brandi, you scared me." I laughed, suddenly finding myself pinned to the wall, "What are you doing?"

My aunt's eyes turned pitch black and the voice came out harsh and cold.

"Brandi's gone now," The voice hissed, "It's just me and the body."

I kicked the thing-that-was-my-aunt away from me and sprinted for the door only to be stopped when Fiona appeared in front of me out of nowhere. She had black eyes too and I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. This was my family in front of me who weren't my family anymore, and it broke my heart to see them gone and replaced by these _things _that I couldn't even name. They backed me into a wall and one of them brandished a blade, the other pulling my arm forward and holding it still. The creature with the blade began to carve something into my wrist and my God did it hurt. I screamed and sobbed more as the blade dug into my skin, the small, thin blade incising my skin, drawing symbols onto it. They completed the work and one of them slit her own arm, licking some blood of it which made my stomach churn, and just as she was about to lick my wrist the front door burst open and the two men from the diner were stood there, the taller one with a strange knife in his hand. The two creatures turned and hissed before the taller man struck them with the knife while the smaller man ran to my side. I felt too shocked and exhausted to do anything but slump to the floor.

"Hey," He said, tapping my face to get my attention, "You okay?"

I couldn't speak through my tears, so I looked to my wrist and he cursed before grabbing my sweat jacket from the sofa and wrapping it around the mark.

"Talk to me…" He said sternly, "Come on, you need to talk to me."

My words were just lodged in my throat and I could barely breathe. Two thumps and the bodies dropped to the floor.

My family was dead…dead and gone.

-TBC-


	3. On the Road

**Summary: **On a regular hunt, the Winchesters meet a young woman named Tori Bailey who helps Dean discover what love really is. Please, please, please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Going Through Changes**

**Chapter Three: On the Road**

I looked back into the shorter man's eyes, then the taller ones as he knelt in front of me.

"Come on, they've branded you. We need to get you out of here." The shorter one said, helping me to my feet, "I want you to listen to me."

He turned my head so I looked him in the face.

"My name's Dean Winchester, and this is my little brother, Sam." He said, indicating the taller one, "You've just been attacked and branded by demons, okay…you need to go and pack your things, and you need to come on the road with us."

"My name's Tori Bailey…" I finally said, my voice choked with emotion, "That was my aunt and my cousin."

I indicated the bodies on the floor and Dean looked to his brother before back at me.

"Alright, Tori," he said with incredible gentleness, "I want you to go and pack your stuff and we'll leave right now, okay?"

"I can't…" I whispered, "I have relatives to bury now…"

I was so pissed off that these two had taken my family from me, but deep down I knew that the bodies were only the shells of the family they used top be, because the creatures with black eyes weren't my aunt and cousin.

"No…" Sam said softly, "No, Tori."

"You need to come with us for your own safety, alright?" Dean told me, waiting expectantly for my response.

I just nodded and went to my room, packing my clothes, toiletries, money and anything else I could before grabbing my house keys, locking the place up and heading out with the brothers in silence.

* * *

I spent the car journey crying silently for my family, looking out of the window and watching an April shower attacking the car in the darkness. We finally stopped at a motel and Dean headed to book a room while Sam came to the back door, opening it and crouching by it as though I were a child whilst holding a first aid box in his hand.

"Can I look at the brand, Tori?" He asked me, his brown eyes begging for my trust.

I nodded and he gently untied the sweat jacket, the shooting pain that ran through the wound causing me to hiss and flinch away.

"Sorry…" he whispered, tenderly wiping the cuts before bandaging the wound up, "That better?"

I nodded and bit my lip.

"Demons?" I asked, looking into those warm brown eyes with a small smile on my face.

Sam actually chuckled and nodded.

"Demons." He confirmed, looking as Dean came back with a room key, "Come on."

We entered the motel room which had two beds and a sofa.

"You take one of the beds, Tori. I'll take the sofa." Dean said softly, "'Cause Gigantor over there certainly can't take the sofa."

"No, Dean…thank you but I can't expect you to take the sofa. That's unfair." I said, not wanted to deprive Dean of the right to a decent night's sleep.

The poor guy looked so tired too.

"Sweetheart, you've had a really rough day," He said with a frown on his face, "Take the bed. I've slept on sofa's before, I can handle it."

I smiled and nodded in thanks, feeling the tears burning my eyes and I just needed someone to hold me so badly…so, so badly. I couldn't help it and I just wrapped my arms around the nearest person…Dean.

At first he didn't hug me back, and I was about to pull away but then I felt his arms around me and God…they were so strong. I felt so safe and warm in those arms that I shivered when he let go.

"You look tired." He said to me, "You wanna take the first shower?"

I nodded gratefully and got some nightwear out of my bag before heading to the bathroom and locking the door.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My loosely curled hair was hanging messily over my shoulders, my eyes were red and bloodshot from crying so much and my skin was pale. My white t-shirt and dark sweatpants were left with little stains of blood and Häagen-Dazs, and my wrist was covered with a bandage. I sighed and shook my head before stripping off and getting into the shower, feeling the lukewarm water against my body. Just to be able to feel clean was a blessing after having demons touching me and damn near spilling their blood on me. I could hear Sam and Dean's muffled voices outside the room, and I thought they'd be discussing where it would be best to throw me out of the car. I mean, honestly, who in their right mind would want a liability like me hanging around? I couldn't hunt like they do. I could barely pack a punch; I'd never had to. I decided to savour what I thought was the only night I'd have in a safe, warm room before the demons came for me, because I knew they'd be coming back for me soon.

* * *

I tried to sleep without worrying too much but I couldn't help it…what if they actually did throw me out of the car? What would I do if they left me to the demons? They wouldn't do that, surely…

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand cover my mouth and I was met with a pair of black eyes.

-TBC-


	4. Pain

**Summary: **On a regular hunt, the Winchesters meet a young woman named Tori Bailey who helps Dean discover what love really is. Please, please, please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Going Through Changes**

**Chapter Four: Horrible Truth**

Now, I'm no snob (at least I'm told I'm not), but surely demons, as lowly as they are, would have a better hideout than a warehouse. The place was disgusting, but that wasn't the first thing I registered when they removed the blindfold, oh no. I was tied to a fucking bed and there was a demon straddling my body.

"_Oh holy fuck…Jesus fucking Christ!" _I thought, tears burning my eyes as I started to cry through pure fear.

Let me tell you now, demon kidnapping ain't a fun trip. It's damn awful…horrible…nightmarish…especially when your neck and chest become the focus of a demon's lips. I found I'd been stripped into my underwear, so this demon took advantage of that and started kissing down my chest to my stomach. I realised I was gagged too, so I couldn't make too much noise but I was so afraid. I shuddered out of disgust as the demon licked my belly button with a huge, long, black tongue. I had to fight the vomit that was ready to come up because if it did I'd choke to death on my own puke (what a _lovely _way to go!).

Suddenly, the demon screamed and it's body burned from the inside in a quick frazzle before dropping off of the bed with that familiar knife in its neck.

_Sam and Dean! Sam and Dean! Thank you, God! _

"Tori?" Sam asked, unfastening my bonds, "Are you okay?"

I nodded slightly but then felt burning in my wrist. The bond was glowing with white light, which we all gaped at. The burning began to hurt ridiculously and I hissed with the pain, gripping Sam's arm. He bundled me into his arms and Dean wrapped me in the sheet from the bed before we turned and there was another man stood there with piercing blue eyes and incredibly dark hair, pale skin and stood in a trenchcoat and suit. It hurt to look at him and as he came closer pain shot through my entire body. I screamed in gripped Sam tight, begging for the pain to stop and that's when another person appeared in the room, a girl with dark brown hair and dark eyes.

"Sam, give her to me…"

"What's going on?" I heard Sam asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"The demons have managed to get some of their blood into the open wound on her wrist." A deep voice said, the sound hurting my ears, "They're turning her demon."

"No…" I breathed, crying through the pain, "No…please…"

"Sam!" The girl called, "There's one chance to get that blood out of her system before it and you're wasting it now…"

"Ruby…just…I don't know…"

"Sam, please, let me help her, okay?" Ruby said, her almost calming presence moving closer to me.

"Sam, don't give her up," I heard Dean say, "We can find another way."

"Dean, please! Trust me for once!" Ruby begged, "I can help and I'll probably die for it too, but she can't be turned demon."

"Exactly." The deep voice added, "Because the angels need her."

I felt myself being lowered to the floor and passed across to someone else who took my wrist in gentle fingers. They were feminine fingers, Ruby's fingers. I could feel Sam supporting my body while another hand took mine, not as big as Sam's but not like Ruby's, and there was little pain which meant it wasn't the man in the trenchcoat, so it must've been Dean.

"Dean…" I breathed, smiling slightly in my weakening state as I felt him rub my thumb reassuringly.

"I'm here, Tori. We all are."

The man in the trenchcoat came forward and rested a hand on my forehead. The pain was unbelievable.

"Hurry up, Ruby." The deep voice said, "We do not have much time."

"Hang on, Castiel! I have to trace the demon blood first." Ruby replied.

"Cas, will she survive this?" Dean asked, squeezing my hand in his own.

"Yes, if we act now."

That deep voice…so that was Castiel.

Pain surged through me again and I cried out, sobbing and breathing heavily as Ruby withdrew the blood from my system. Out of instinct I tried to pull my wrist away but Ruby kept a tight hold of it.

"Okay," Sam said softly, "You're okay, Tori."

"S-Sam…" I sobbed, screaming when I felt the wound close up.

As I drifted into unconsciousness, I saw a pair of familiar green eyes and my world faded into darkness.

-TBC-


	5. Met With Destiny

**Summary: **On a regular hunt, the Winchesters meet a young woman named Tori Bailey who helps Dean discover what love really is. Please, please, please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **PLOT CHANGE! I had a sudden thought of a better twist so I re-wrote this chapter :D ENJOY!

**

* * *

Going Through Changes**

**Chapter Five: Met with Destiny**

I opened my eyes at the sound of low voices, no pain anymore and as I looked to my wrist, there was no brand. Maybe I could go home now.

"Guys…?" I said softly, seeing Dean and Castiel turn to look at me.

"Tori," Dean breathed, "You okay?"

"My brand's gone." I whispered, looking on my wrist as Dean approached the bed.

"Yeah," Dean whispered, "Ruby did that for you."

I felt so weak and ill I could've just curled up and died right there and then.

"So…if I'm healed and I'm not gonna be tracked anymore, can I go home?" I asked, part of me hoping and praying they'd say yes, but part of me not wanting to leave either.

"No, I'm sorry." Dean said softly, "The angels need you apparently."

I let out a defeated, tearless sob and I rolled over in bed, burying my face in the pillows.

"Tori," I heard Castiel begin, "You know who your Father is don't you?"

"Some guy named Alistair…" I replied as I sat back up, oblivious as to what that had to do anything.

Castiel looked to Dean who gasped in shock.

"No way." Dean breathed, "No fucking way…"

"What? What is it?" I asked, grabbing Dean's hand, "Dean what is it?"

Dean looked at me with extremely pitiful eyes and I was terrified at the look on his face. I nearly broke into tears as I looked between Dean and the angel.

"Dean, please tell me!" I begged, squeezing his hand.

"Your father, Tori…your father is a demon…" Castiel said softly.

Those five last words killed something inside me. I couldn't do anything but cover my eyes and I broke into a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

"A very powerful demon who tortured Dean in Hell…and then taught him how to torture others." Castiel finished.

I felt so bad for Dean that my father had broken him in Hell, and the first thing I did was wrap my arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Dean…"

"It's not your fault…shhh, Tori." Dean whispered, "It's not your fault, Sweetheart."

I couldn't believe what I'd just found out. No wonder the demons wanted to turn me into one of them, but I didn't understand what the angels wanted with me.

"You are like Sam, minus the demon blood." Castiel explained, "And, you can kill demons, whereas Sam can't, and that is what you need to do in this fight. You have to fight with Sam and Dean, while I am going to teach you to use your telekinetic skills. Killing demons will come naturally to you though."

I just stared at the angel and I felt the blood drain from my face.

"I need time alone." I whispered, the others nodding and leaving the room so I could have my peace.

They left the room and I grabbed my bag, packing my clothes and bolting out of the bathroom window. I made a break for it and just continued to run until I couldn't run anymore. Thankfully I found a motel and I took the cheapest room they had, which quite frankly was disgusting. Closing the squeakiest damn door I've ever come across, I turned to see Castiel stood in the centre of the room.

"Running won't help you, Tori." He said as stoic as ever which actually pissed me off so much to begin with.

"Just shut up, okay, Cas! Just shut up!" I yelled, throwing my bag to the floor, "I am _not _cut out for this! I'm _not _built for this! I don't give a fuck if my father was a demon or not, I can't do this!"

"You _have_ to do this." He told me, "You _need _to do this, and if you have to kill your father, or other demons in the process then so be it but this world depends on you, Sam and Dean."

I broke into sobs and collapsed onto the dirty, thin motel carpet.

"Do not bother to even consider running away from us again because I will always find you. Dean and Sam will come for you in the morning."

With that he left, leaving me alone for the rest of the night.

My father was a demon…I couldn't deal with it…any of it. In one week, my entire life had been turned upside down.

-TBC-

* * *

**Five chapters and just one review *sniffles* Thanks for reading, alerting and favouriting! It's much appreciated! **


	6. Daddy's Home

**Summary: **On a regular hunt, the Winchesters meet a young woman named Tori Bailey who helps Dean discover what love really is. Please, please, please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO _Sparkly Blue Eyes_ WHO HAS BEEN MY ONLY REVIEWER SO FAR! **

**

* * *

Going Through Changes**

**Chapter Six: Daddy's Home**

Okay, Uriel was a bastard. I'm sorry, but I couldn't get through talking to the guy without yelling at him because he had no respect for humans.

"You can_ not_ expect Dean to go back in there and deal with a demon on his own!" I yelled, "That's just fucking wrong!"

"Silence, demon-spawn." Uriel growled, "This does not concern you."

"Uriel, that's enough." Castiel said, "Do not treat her that way, do you understand?"

Uriel just scowled and looked away and I turned to Dean, hugging him tight.

"You don't have to do this." I whispered, "Please, Dean."

"I don't want to, Tori…but it looks like I have to." Dean said softly, "Go and spend some time with Sam."

I looked at him as though he was berserk. He was treating this as if it was nothing, but Sam gave me the look that just said _Just-do-as-he-says_. Sam took my hand and led me away as I watched Dean go into the room to torture whichever demon they'd caught. I wasn't told who it was, and neither was Sam so we headed back to the motel room.

Just as we left the building, I fell to my knees as excruciating pain shot through my chest and stomach.

"Tori?" Sam asked, kneeling beside me, "Tori…?"

"S-Sam…" I breathed, "Something…Dean…back inside…"

He somehow understood me and carried me back inside. The pain stopped and we heard voices coming from the other room, punches being thrown as well as other things so we burst through the door. Dean was on the floor, unconscious and seriously hurt.

"Sam, deal with your brother." I said, suddenly realising this was my time to prove myself to the others.

The demon had Castiel pressed up against the wall, holding him by the throat and was in the middle of taunting him when he stopped and dropped the angel to the floor.

"Well, well, well…" his vile voice hissed, "If it isn't Tori."

I was terrified. I'm not gonna lie, coming face to face with a demon's absolutely fucking scary. The glint in his eye made me very wary and I moved as he came towards me.

"Hey, Baby," He sneered, "Daddy's home."

My eyes widened at that, and my heart leapt right into my throat. This was Alistair? This was my dad…? No wonder I wasn't told who it was.

"Alistair…" I breathed, wanting to vomit my guts up there and then.

I knew Castiel was watching me and I knew that I had to do something. I used my power to slam him against the wall, his shrill cackle echoing around the room.

"Oh, you should've heard your mother when I released my seed inside her, Tori…" He laughed, "Mmm…that woman was sweet as cherry pie! And my God you are like your momma."

I growled and held my hand out, twisting it to torture and rip his essence apart. He coughed up demon blood all down his front.

"You're such a weak, pathetic little girl. Daddy's disappointed."

"Daddy's dying." I said with angry tears in my eyes, "Daddy's going to oblivion…"

I moved right into my father's face and looked into his black eyes.

"Daddy has just. Lost. The fight."

With one final twist I completely shredded the demonic essence and my father dropped down dead. I didn't really know how I felt about it, but my concern lay with Dean right now, and we had to get him out of here.

* * *

In the hospital, Dean had an emotional conversation with Castiel, and as it transpires, he'd asked to see me. I entered the room where Dean lay alone and sat by the bed, holding his hand tightly in my own.

"Hey…" He said, voice weak and cracked.

"Hey." I replied, "Do I need to ask how you're feeling?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Thank you." He whispered, "You know, for killing him. I know it must've been hard since he was your dad."

"It wasn't hard," I assured him, "I kinda feel bad 'cause he was my dad, but he was a vicious bastard so he deserved it and that washes the guilt away."

Dean smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Thanks for not abandoning me…you know…'cause my dad was you're torturer in Hell…" I said softly, "I wouldn't blame you for hating me because I'm half demon…"

The older Winchester looked at me like I was insane.

"No, I don't hate you for that. That ain't your fault." Dean said with a frown, "It really is not your fault."

He said the last part slowly to emphasise it, and it made me feel less guilty then. Sam appeared at the door and beckoned me out because clearly, visiting time was over. I leaned over and kissed Dean's forehead.

"Bye, Sweetheart."

"Bye."

I went to kiss his cheek but then he connected his lips with mine for about three seconds. Pulling back, I saw guilt in his eyes and my chest tightened for a minute. I swallowed thickly, turned and left, not knowing what else to do.

Dean Winchester had just kissed me.

-TBC-


	7. Too Young for Kids

**Summary: **On a regular hunt, the Winchesters meet a young woman named Tori Bailey who helps Dean discover what love really is. Please, please, please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Going Through Changes**

**Chapter Seven: Too Young for Kids**

Surprisingly, after that kiss, _nothing_ was awkward between Dean and I. I know it was only a little kiss, but there was something else…dare I say _deeper_ in that one kiss between us. It made me tingle inside…anyway, I _hate _witches. Our powerhouse (Castiel of course) had been de-aged to being a human three-year-old. Now we had to care for him and no-one _really _knew all that much about looking after kids. I'd done plenty of babysitting and Dean had practically raised Sam but still…

Sam and Bobby had called us about a half hour before to let us know he was on his way, and both Dean and I heard the Impala pull up outside and I sprinted straight out of the door. Bobby climbed out of the passenger's side with a dirty, crying Castiel in his arms and passed him to me. He was so cute, with his big blue eyes and his bedhead, as well as a tiny version of the suit and trenchcoat which made me want to squeal with delight, but I resorted to shushing him and comforting the poor, terrified little toddler in my arms.

"Sam and I will get him everything he needs, okay?" Bobby said patting me on the back, "You'll do fine; it's only a twelve hour spell."

I nodded and took Castiel inside to find Dean waiting for us with a smile. I felt like I was seeing my husband after bringing our baby home from day care or something. _Oh…scrap those feelings _now!

"Hey, champ!" Dean said softly, moving towards Castiel and ruffling his hair, "You're okay. "

Castiel sniffled and hiccupped, looking at both of us before letting out a tiny smile.

"Towwi?" He asked, looking to me with those beautiful big blue eyes.

"Hi, Castiel," I said softly, kissing his forehead, "Who's a beautiful little boy?"

Castiel smiled and snuggled up to me whilst checking out his surroundings over my shoulder. He turned back around and looked up at Dean.

"Deany?"

"Hey, Cas," Dean replied, kissing his forehead and holding his hand.

Castiel patted Dean's hand and leaned up to kiss Dean's cheek.

"I dirty…" Castiel said, looking down at his clothes, before crying again, his little face reddening as the wails and cries escaped his lips.

"Okay, let's give you a bath then," I told him, "It's okay, Cassie, don't cry, baby boy."

* * *

"Towwi?" Castiel began as I washed his back, "I hungwy…and shleepy…"

"You're hungry and sleepy?" I asked, earning a soft nod, "Okay, well Sam and Bobby have gone for some dinner and then I'll put you to bed."

"Okay." Castiel said softly, flinching when the sound of footsteps drifted through the house.

Sam poked his head around the door and smiled at us.

"Hey, guys." He said softly, kneeling by the bath to look at Castiel when I turned him around to wash his front, "Hey, Castiel."

"Sam…" Castiel said sweetly, reaching out to pat Sam's hand, "Sammy."

Sam smiled and ruffled Castiel's hair, passing me a pair of pyjamas for the toddler.

"What time are you putting him to bed?" Sam asked, leaning forward and kissing Castiel's head.

"Six-thirty. If I remember right that's when I used to put my neighbour's kids to bed if I was babysitting…" I explained, Sam nodding in response as we both watched Castiel play with the bubbles, "He's hungry too so we'll have to get him some dinner."

I stroked his face gently and washed his right arm.

"Won't we, Sweetie?"

The little boy nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly before yawning so cutely I just wanted to pick him up and snuggle him so much! I could feel Sam watching me and I chuckled when Castiel splashed the water, watching with fascination as I rinsed his body.

"Okay, Cassie," I said quietly, "Let's get you dried."

I lifted the former angel out of the bath and dried his body gently with the towel, and his hair with another towel before putting him in a pair of disposable pull-ups (because I had no idea if he was even potty trained or not) and dark blue pyjamas.

"God, you're great with him." Sam said softly as I snuggled, kissed and tickled the little boy on my knees, "Really, you're amazing…"

"Thanks," I said with a blush, lifting Castiel into my arms and kissing his cheek, "Let's get you some dinner."

Castiel laughed when I tickled his stomach and he turned and hugged me, petting the back of my hair. I felt so loved and trusted by him in that one hug and it made my heart flutter that he trusted me so much. I held him tight and kissed his head, smiling when he looked me right in the eyes and stroked my cheek. I wanted my own baby so bad now…just that one hug and look turned me into a broody mess.

"I hungwy." He said softly, snapping me out of my brooding mode before I chuckled.

"Okay, baby boy, let's get you some dinner."

* * *

While at Bobby's I got the guest room and Castiel shared my bed because there was no point in Castiel getting his own bed for a few hours. I sat on my side of the bed and stroked a tender hand through Castiel's hair as he settled to sleep.

"I wuv you." He said in an almost whisper, smiling up at me sweetly as he snuggled up to the teddy Sam and Bobby had picked for him.

"I love you too, Cassie." I replied, kissing his forehead and pulling the sheets over him a little more, "Sleep now, my angel."

The little boy closed his eyes and I stroked his hair until he fell asleep. It made me a little sad to think that he'd be the usual stoic powerhouse of a badass angel in the morning, so I lay by his side and stayed there until I fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to find Castiel sat on the bed, his usual self again, which actually made me feel so sad I wanted to break down and cry.

"Thank you for caring for me," he said softly before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

Now, our focus was stopping Lilith from breaking the final seals. The end was coming.

-TBC-


	8. The Final Seal

**Summary: **On a regular hunt, the Winchesters meet a young woman named Tori Bailey who helps Dean discover what love really is. Please, please, please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Going Through Changes**

**Chapter Eight: The Final Seal**

Okay…how can I describe Chuck Shurley? Chuck was weird, awesome, pathetic, and clever all in one package. I loved the guy, I thought he was amazing, but spending four hours on your own with him I wouldn't recommend. You run out of things to talk about with him (bless him). Topics become limited…in the normal sense…however with our lines of work, we had plenty to discuss. There was currently no time since Dean had gone to stop Sam killing Lilith since it transpired she was the final seal (What a fuck-up we'd made with that one!), and I was busy helping Castiel fight the Archangel.

"You side with demon spawn and mud-monkeys over us?" The Archangel growled, "We are disappointed, Castiel."

Castiel didn't answer; he just continued to use his Grace against the being before him. He was struggling and needed to recuperate, so I used the only trick I could think of at the moment…taunting.

"Hey!" I yelled, gaining the Archangel's attention, "Go fuck yourself!"

"Silence demon!"

"I'm not a demon, you stupid fuck-up!" I replied, "I'm half-demon!"

That didn't make it much better but it kept the Archangel talking…for about a second.

"Burn where you belong." He growled, holding a hand up towards me.

I felt pain surge through my body and I was thrown into a nearby wall and Chuck stepped before me.

"Stop this now or so help me!"

He broke a bottle and held the broken glass to his wrist, panic clear in the Archangel's eyes.

"Leave now or I'll do it!" Chuck said, pressing the glass near his wrist.

I watched as the Archangel actually left, getting up and limping towards Chuck.

"Thank you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and kissing cheek.

I moved towards Castiel and knelt by his side, smiling at him before hugging him too.

"Are you alright?" He asked, cupping my cheeks and checking me for injury.

"I'm fine, Castiel." I assured him, "You okay?"

He nodded and sighed, looking to Chuck.

"Thank you, Chuck." He said softly, "But I am sure we'll be seeing the Archangel again soon."

"We need to find Sam and Dean…" I said, suddenly seeing them burst through the front door, "OH! No need. Good timing, fellas!"

"We failed." Dean said blankly, expecting us all to flip and beat the crap out of them or something.

"Oh," I said, "Okay…"

God, why was I so calm about this? This was a crisis! A _disaster_!

"Well…let's just put the fucker back in the cage."

Everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"What?" I asked, "It's the best thing to do…hunt the fucker down and put him back in the cage or kill him…one or the other."

Sam then burst into tears. He just broke down and collapsed to the ground on his knees.

"Sammy!" I cried, running towards him and throwing my arms around him, "It's okay…shhh…"

"It's not, it was all my fault! I shouldn't ever have listened to Ruby!" Sam sobbed, "I'm so, so, sorry."

Dean took a deep breath and patted Sam's back.

"Come on, Sammy."

* * *

"He chose Ruby over me, Tori…" Dean said that night in the motel.

Sam had gone to get food, giving Dean and me a chance to talk. We sat on my bed and I held his hand tightly in my own, stroking soothing lines with my thumb over his.

"I don't know if I can trust him anymore." Dean continued, "This is too much…all of it's too much…"

He shocked me when he moved towards me and wrapped those strong arms around me, holding me close to him before burying his face in my neck. I was even more shocked when he started to cry.

"Oh…Dean, don't…shhh…" I whispered, completely unsure of what to do.

I'd never comforted a crying man before…well…one…after my first time (yeah, the guy cried; bless him). But to see someone so strong and brave just break down was hard to watch, and a man who I cared deeply for too. Yeah, maybe I hadn't known the guy for all that long, but I knew I had a lot of feelings for him. My chest tightened when I heard the first sob and I gripped him tighter, rubbing his back soothingly and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

"Shush, Honey." I said softly, stroking the back of his head, "You're okay. We're all here to help and support each other through this crap that we've been thrown into."

Dean chuckled a little and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Tori…you had a great life and I didn't let you go back to it."

"Listen, I wanted to stay, Dean. I wanted to stay with you guys…I love you all so much." I admitted, "I love Sam's puppy eyes, and Cas' confused head-tilt…I love your sarcasm and the way Bobby calls us all 'Idjits'…I'm going nowhere."

Pulling back from our hug Dean looked me right in the eyes before pressing his forehead to mine. My heartbeat sped up so much because I had no idea whether he just needed to do that or if there was anything romantic about it.

"Tori…?" He began, "I…I just…I…"

He couldn't finish and he kissed my lips, the feeling sending shivers right down my spine as I parted my lips to try and deepen the kiss. Dean broke the kiss and kept his forehead pressed to mine before pulling away.

"I'm sorry, Tori…" He whispered, "I shouldn't have…"

"No, Dean." I assured him, knowing that now was the time to tell him how I'd been feeling about him, "I've been hoping for that…"

I chased his eyes so he'd look at me.

"You mean you have feelings for me…" Dean said, stating it, not asking.

"Yeah…" I replied, "I get that you're in a really tough place right now, and if you don't feel anything for me or you do but you don't wanna…you know…I understand, Dean."

"No…I do feel something for you…" Dean admitted, "It's just…I'm feeling things I've never felt before…it's scaring me a little."

I decided to let him talk because for Dean to open up like this was _very _rare.

"But…we can't, Tori," He said, that sentence terrifying the life out of me (whoa…the _life_?), "Everyone who I touch just seems to get hurt, and I don't want that to happen to you."

"Dean…let yourself have something for once." Another voice said, both of us looking up to see Sam stood in the doorway with a bag of food.

Dean turned from his brother to me and back again, looking completely lost and alone.

"I'll be next door." Sam said, turning and leaving to head to the brothers' room.

The hunter looked back to me and bowed his head.

"Promise me you won't leave me…" I heard Dean say quietly, his face flushing with shame.

Dean needed someone to love him and stay with him. He'd been abandoned so much in his life, and I wasn't willing to let it happen again.

"I promise I won't leave you." I whispered, cupping his cheek, "I swear, Dean."

The older Winchester leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, and we shared a passionate (dare I say loving) kiss to seal the deal. As our lips moved together, I felt his body begin to relax.

-TBC-


	9. They Call Him Gabriel

**Summary: **On a regular hunt, the Winchesters meet a young woman named Tori Bailey who helps Dean discover what love really is. Please, please, please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Going Through Changes**

**Chapter Nine: They Call Him Gabriel**

Sam, Dean and I had been kidnapped! (SHOCK! HORROR!) Don't worry, it was only the Trickster, who managed to send us to an enormous variety of different environments. Dean and I found ourselves in a double bed, very naked but luckily wrapped individually in the sheets. I felt Dean's lips on my shoulders, caressing my skin with soft touches. My entire body felt alive, and I knew this wonderful feeling is what I'd get every time we were together. He rolled me onto my back and looked into my eyes before kissing me tenderly on the lips, settling above me and carding his hand through my hair. I was hoping and praying we weren't going to have sex right now, because I couldn't bear it if our first time together happened just because the Trickster said so.

"You're so beautiful."

Great. Lines from the Trickster. That hurt a little actually, because Dean wasn't saying that from his own heart, he was saying it so we could get out of here, but frankly I could've lain there with Dean forever like that, looking into his gorgeous green eyes and getting lost for an eternity. Kissing my lips passionately, Dean manoeuvred above me and I stopped him, holding his face in place.

"Dean…stop...I can't do this anymore I'm sorry…"

_Perfect! Soap opera time! _

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, "What did I do?"

"It's not you, it's me…"

_Oh, brother! _

"Tori, what's wrong?" Dean asked again, caressing my cheek.

"I'm sleeping with your brother…"

Dean slid away from me and grabbed his boxers, slipping them on under the covers before getting dressed and walking out of the room, not even giving me a word or anything. I jumped up and threw some underwear and a dress on before running after him.

"Dean!"

"No, Tori!" Dean yelled, "You really did a number on me this time…with my own brother…UGH!"

"Dean, please!"

Dean ignored me and kept moving, but as I turned, I saw the hallway shrinking.

The door changed shape and my dress changed into a long sleek one, sky blue with short sleeves. As I passed through the door I was running through an open field, where the grass was pink and the sky was orange. The trees were blue and the leaves on the trees and bushes were purple. The sun was red and brilliant in the sky, and I ran by a green river, my bare feet helping me sprint through the grass. I saw a familiar trenchcoat and I smiled, waving as I ran towards Castiel.

"There you are!" He called, "You've been missing for days! Where are Sam and Dean?"

"I don't know!" I cried, "I can't run anymore, Castiel."

I dropped to my knees and my chest tightened, the angel kneeling beside me and rubbing my back.

"Come on, we need to find them. I've found out who the Trickster is." Castiel told me, causing me to look up with curiosity, "An Archangel…Gabriel…"

That's when Castiel and I vanished.

* * *

We reappeared, slightly battered and bruised God knows how long later. My face hurt a lot, and judging by the look on Dean and Sam's faces it was kinda bad.

"Oh fuck…" Dean breathed, Castiel moving round and pressing two fingers to my forehead.

A million sensations ran through me at once and I staggered a little, Castiel reaching an arm out to hold me steady. Gabriel was trapped in a ring of fire, staring at us both before I moved and stood with Dean, sighing as he pulled me into his arms.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…" Gabriel said, tutting straight after, "You gave Sammy such a hard time about screwing Ruby, and yet here you are in an intimate relationship with a half-demon. Classy."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I was sick of being treated like I was vermin, like it was my fault that my father was one of the most vicious demons in Hell.

"I'll see you outside." I said weakly, kissing Dean's cheek and turning to leave.

He grabbed my hand and I looked at him.

"You sure? Are you okay?"

Nodding, I turned and I left, trying not to cry as I ran out of the warehouse. I didn't go anywhere, I just waited by the car, bursting into floods of tears and collapsing to the ground, curling in on myself as I heard Dean yelling at the Archangel in the warehouse. Five minutes later, I heard the door open and felt Dean's arms around me.

"Come on, Tori…it's okay." Dean whispered, "Shhh…"

I stood up and turned into Dean's arms, sobbing into his chest as he ran fingers through my hair and kissed my head. Pulling back from the hug I wiped my eyes and he kissed my lips tenderly before turning to Sam, who as it transpired had agreed with Gabriel about the Ruby thing.

"At least Tori wouldn't turn on us quicker than she could drop her pants, Sam."

Sam just gaped at Dean and climbed into the car, both Castiel and I joining them on the backseat, the angel putting a comforting arm around me as we drove back to the motel.

* * *

Now, Dean and I were sharing a room. We'd been together for two weeks, and Sam had told us to stop making out in front of him and just get our own room, so we did.

Making out with Dean Winchester, let me tell you…it's fucking _phenomenal_! The sex is just as phenomenal, but by this time we hadn't slept together yet, which for him was rare. We were under the sheets in our underwear, his lips on mine when suddenly.

"Hhtzsshuu!"

"Okay, gross…" Dean breathed, "You okay?"

I suddenly really wasn't okay. I felt weak and groggy and my sinuses were blocking up. I felt cold and I rolled away from Dean, sneezing again. I felt Dean's hand on my forehead and he gasped.

"Oh my God…you're freezing here...how quick do you catch colds?" He asked pulling off of me to go to my bag and pull me out some sweats, "Put these on."

I weakly slipped into the sweats and got back in bed, Dean going to get Sam so he could go and get tissues and such.

"This'll be Gabriel's fault." Dean said, sitting beside me and stroking my head.

"I'b sorry for wreckidg our dight, babe…"

"Don't be sorry," He said softly, "I'll call Cas while Sam and I go to get you some stuff, okay?"

I nodded and curled up in bed while Dean called Castiel, trying to sleep or something to let my body heal. Dear God did I feel like absolute crap. Castiel appeared while Dean and Sam had just headed out for medicines and food.

"Tori…you are ill."

"Well dud, Gedius…" I snapped, "Sorry…I dod't feel so good."

"I can see that." Castiel said softly, "I can't heal you, Tori. I'm trying to conserve my Grace, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Cas…I udderstad that you gotta keep it strodg…" I whispered, breaking into a coughing fit, "This is your brother's fault. He really hates be doesd't he?"

"He doesn't hate you…he's just cautious because of your bloodline." Castiel assured me, stroking my face tenderly as I coughed again.

I actually felt like I was dying and I could feel unconsciousness overtaking me. I could hear Castiel on the phone to Dean, telling him something about being too hot or something…

* * *

I heard the door burst open God knows how long later and I felt a hand on my face.

"Tori? Come on, baby…"

_Dean…that's Dean…_

"Come on, open your eyes."

I did, but my eyes felt like they were glued shut and it hurt so much when I did.

"It hurts," I whispered, breaking into a coughing fit, "All aroud by chest add throat…"

"Chest and throat?" Dean asked, me nodding weakly in clarification.

"I wadda sleep, guys." I whispered, "Please let be sleep."

"No, no…" I heard Dean say, with what sounded like worry in his voice, "Stay awake for me…"

I opened my eyes again, wincing because it hurt so much. I could vaguely make out bits of conversation involving Gabriel and the fact I'm half demon and what a stupid fuck someone was…

I couldn't stay awake anymore and I just fell asleep.

I didn't dream of anything, but when I tried to wake up, I realised I couldn't, and that's when I began to panic.

-TBC-


	10. Deals

**Summary: **On a regular hunt, the Winchesters meet a young woman named Tori Bailey who helps Dean discover what love really is. Please, please, please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: Re-written chapter 10...hope you enjoy it. **

**

* * *

Going Through Changes**

**Chapter Ten: Deals**

I found myself looking through the motel room window to see Dean on the bed beside me, cradling my body in his arms…my dead body…

_Oh my God…Oh God, I'm dead!_

"Dean!" I cried, going to bang on the window, my hand going straight through it, "Dean! DEAN!"

"They can't hear you…"

I spun around and was met with a blonde man with blue eyes who didn't resist before flashing pure white eyes at me, my demonic essence (as depressed as I am that I have that) tingled and I knew…I just knew…

"Lucifer…"

"Tori."

Okay…the Devil…the fucking _Devil_ was standing before me with a look in his eyes that just sent shivers running right down my spine. We stood for a moment, me busy trying to find ways of escape, whereas he, I believe, was getting great pleasure out of watching me squirm. His cold hands slid up my sides as he pressed me to the wall, leaning right in until his icy, chapped lips were pressed right against my ear.

"I like to make the occasional deal, Tori Bailey…and since you're family, I've got a small deal for you." He whispered, ignoring my fearful whimpers as his fingers began to stroke my hips, "If you get Sam and Dean to say yes, this will all be over and done with…no more pain or suffering…but if you don't…"

His right hand slid up my sweat top and lay flush on my stomach, the cold of it making me shiver under the Devil's touch.

"Well…let's just say you'll be very sore…" He whispered, moving the hand down in between my legs, "By the time I've finished."

I sobbed slightly and tried to look away form him but his force was too strong.

"I'm going to put you back into your body, and you're going to do as I told you…am I understood?"

I nodded, the stupid bitch that I am, and the Devil clicked his fingers causing everything to go black.

That's when I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"Tori…?"

_Was that Dean? _

"Tori...come on, Sweetheart…" The gruff voice said, my body suddenly registering warm arms around it, "Baby, don't leave me…you promised me you'd never leave me…"

I tried to open my eyes and finally, after a lot of effort, I managed to blink them open, meeting Dean's tearful green ones.

"Dean?"

"I'm here, Tori." Dean told me, stroking my face gently, "Everything's okay."

"No…" I breathed shaking my head, "It isn't…"

Dean looked damn confused, as did Sam and Castiel. How could I tell them what had just happened to me? I had just been made the Devil's Whore…his bitch…his slut, whatever you wanna call me, that's what I was now. Dean was going to hate me…I could feel it.

"Dean…I want to talk to you alone…please?"

Dean turned to the others and nodded towards the door, both Sam and Castiel leaving for Sam's room. Dean sat me up and kept an arm around me just in case before sitting and waiting for me to talk to him.

"Did I die right now…or was I just comatose?" I asked, earning a soft chuckle.

"We don't actually know." Dean admitted, "You were freezing one minute and boiling hot the next, and we thought it was Gabriel but he told us it wasn't him."

"I know who did it to me…" I whispered, earning a hum in response, "I know who did this to me."

"Who?" Dean asked, "Who did it to you, baby?"

"L-Lucifer…" I said quietly, the very sound of his name making me shudder.

Dean stared at me as though I was insane and he chuckled, suddenly stopping when he saw my serious expression.

"If you and Sam don't say yes…he's gonna…I'm his whore, Dean…"

I'd never seen Dean look so angry in my entire life. For the first time, in the fair few months I'd been with the Winchesters, I felt threatened in the presence of one…my own lover…

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope this chapter was better :) xxx**


End file.
